Release
by Clockwork-and-Cameos
Summary: Kylo Ren visits Rey each night as she sleeps, demanding that she come to him and becomes his apprentice. Each night Rey refuses his demands but finds it more difficult each time as she finds herself developing feelings for him. Angered by her continued refusal, Kylo promises to find her and when he does, she will face consequences. Two part shameless Reylo smut.
1. Dreams

**Author's Note:** This story is Reylo centric and shamelessly smutty, if either offend you then I suggest you get out now. If you would like more stories like this in the future, I ask you to please take the time to review at the end.

Part 1: **Dreams**

She dreams of him every night.

Since their fight on the collapsing Starkiller, since she left him lying bleeding in the snow, Rey knew he had survived the destruction of the planet somehow, despite being severely wounded. There had been no word about him to confirm that he had for certain survived, but Rey could feel it. She could not how she knew, but felt better about by the fact that General Organa also did not believe he had parished in the destruction caused by the Resistance. Rey felt that if anyone should know, even if it was just intuition, it would be his own mother, no matter how long they have been estranged.

The dreams started about a month into her training on Ahch-to, each night he would appear to her as she slept. Her master, Luke Skywalker knew of her dreams of his nephew, his answer to this was to instruct her to meditate. Yet no matter how much time Rey spent meditating, attempting to clear her mind and to banish him from intruding in her dreams, each night he reappeared. She had even tried to deprive her body of sleep, tried to stay awake for hours on end, but this only caused her to be vulnerable and weak. When she did not sleep, she was a useless Padawan, one who could not focus on what Master Luke instructed her to do.

Each night, as soon as her mind drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he would appear like a phantom. The first time she dreamed of him, she had been terrified. Starting at his hairline, descending down his cheek and to his neck, was a vicious scar. She had gasped when she had seen him, shocked at the red mark disfiguring his face. It did not make him completely hideous, but it did add an extra sense of brutality to him.

"You seem surprised by my appearance," he commented, moving towards her. For each step he took, Rey took a step back from him. He smirked at her and continued, "did you not think that slashing a lightsaber across my face would not cause any permanent damage?"

"You've come to harm me then," Rey hissed, preparing herself for an attack.

"Not at all. I'm angry about what took place, make no mistake about that but I don't intend to punish you. I place no blame on you," he explained.

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, attempting to keep her brave facade in the face of the monster before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin out, "why are you here then if not to harm me?"

Kylo Ren stepped closer to her and this time, Rey remained still, though cautious of any sudden movements from him, she would not show him fear by backing away. Despite her best efforts, Rey still felt somewhat intimidated by him. She felt that he was telling her the truth, that he was not there hurt her, but he was still much larger than she was. His frame towered over him, causing her to feel incredibly small. He reached his gloved hand out to touch her face, much like he had when he interrogated her on Starkiller Base, but before his fingers could graze her cheek, she raised her own hand and slapped his away.

That was a mistake, Kylo used his other hand and grabbed her wrist, then used his advantage in size to force her to walk backward. Rey gasped when her back collided with the wall, she was now pinned against the wall by Kylo's large frame. He grasped both her her wrists in one of his massive hands and held her arms over her head.

He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, she felt his warm breath on her skin as he whispered, "because you need a teacher."

"I already have a teacher," Rey spat, struggling to no avail to free herself from his hold.

Kylo Ren scoffed, "I mean a proper teacher."

Rey turned her nose up undignified, "Luke Skywalker is a fine instructor."

He began to laugh at her, "If he was truly as great as you claim him to be, would you be in this position right now?"

Rey opened up her mouth to dismiss his insinuation but ended up remaining silent. He took her silence as defeat and smirked at her, she turned her gaze from his and huffed. Kylo used his free hand to guide her face back so that she was looking at him.

"You forget, that Luke Skywalker was the one who trained me. So remember, Rey, when you call me a monster, that every monster has a creator," he explained, this angered Rey.

"You...you are going to stand there and blame your own uncle for the horrible things you have done," she screamed.

He ignored her and continued speaking, "You are more powerful than you know, you have so much potential and yet you waste it by allowing that old fool to train you."

"Leave," Rey yelled struggling against him more fervently than before. She did not want to deal with Kylo Ren anymore, she wanted for him to leave and not return.

Rey awoke from her dream, panting and drenched in sweat. She looked around the room, but found that she was alone in the darkness, Kylo Ren was nowhere in sight. As she sat him in bed trying to calm herself, she could have sworn that she heard a familiar voice whisper, "I'll come back, sweetheart."

Come back he did, each night he haunted her dreams, attempting to convince her to leave Luke Skywalker and come to him. He would repeatedly tell her that he would be a better Master for her than his uncle, that by his side she would learn the ways of the force and possess power she could only dream of. Each night, Rey refused his proposal, but each time she could feel her resolve weakening. With each visit their interactions progressively became more comfortable, Rey found that she was no longer stepping back when he came towards her. When Kylo would sit beside her on her bed, she no longer quickly stood up to get away from him. When he stroked the tips of his long fingers gently across her cheek, she no longer flinched away as if she had been burned.

This is what terrified Rey about going to sleep each night, not that Kylo would eventually find his way into her dreams, but she was beginning to feel at ease with his company. Her acceptance and even at times welcoming of his presence frightened her. Was she losing herself, everything she believed into this monster? Was the dark side successfully tempting her? Rey found herself sometimes yearning for Kylo's presence, the company of her enemy. This wasn't right, she was not supposed to feel like this about a man so monstrous that he murdered his own father right before her eyes. Han Solo, who with his last breath reached up and touched his son's face, the son he had been trying to convince to come back from the dark side because he believed there to still be good in him.

Even after he murdered her husband, General Leia still believed her son still had light in him. It made Rey wonder if there were no bounds to a mother's love and if Kylo Ren could ever do anything so horrible that Leia would give up on him. If Leia could not bring herself to truly despise her son after all the pain he had caused her, how was Rey supposed to? So to deny these feelings she had developed unwillingly for him, she would put off sleep.

When Rey's exhaustion finally became too much and she would give in to sleep, Kylo Ren would be waiting for her. He would be both amused and angered by her actions, of her attempts to avoid him.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Rey?" he asked, dissappointment coloring his tone.

Rey ignored him, she crossed her arms childishly across her chest and stared at the wall, pretending not to hear him. She heard him sigh and felt him move closer to her. He was standing mere inches from her, but she still refused to look at him, she felt his fingers wrap around her chin. He slowly moved her head so that she was looking up at him, he stared down at her with dark eyes.

"Why do you avoid me, Rey?" he pleaded. Rey tried to avert her gaze from his again, but he would not allow her to.

Rey ran her tongue over her dry lips then bit the bottom one, tearing off the dead skin between her teeth. She took a deep breath and with all her strength she pushed Kylo Ren away from her. He stumbled back, not quite expecting her assault on him, but it did not do as much harm to him as she had hoped. She expected him to be angry, to lash out at her for pushing him away but all he did was chuckle. He briskly walked back over to her and took her face between his large hands, not hard enough to cause her pain but certainly not gentle. His hands were the same length as her entire face, Rey had no doubt that he could use his hands to crush in her skull if he wished to.

"That meditation that Luke Skywalker has you doing day in and day out doesn't seem to be working," he laughed dryly. Her anger amused him, it was proof to him that his uncle was incapable as her teacher.

"You're not real," she spat, struggling to free herself from his grasp. He moved one hand from her face to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I am very real, this is all real, Rey. We are connected, you and I," Kylo declared, holding her to him as she struggled to pull away.

"You're just a dream," she yelled, refusing to believe this apparition.

He laughed down at her condescendingly, Rey reached her hand up to slap him but he caught her wrist before she could connect with his cheek, she snarled at him like a wild animal, baring her teeth. This only amused him further, at this point she was not sure if she was angrier with him or with herself.

"We may be in a dream, but I am very real and I am here with you," he insisted. Rey roughly shook her head, denying the words he spoke and their implications.

When Rey finally looked back at him, he was smirking down at her, a spark in his eyes. He was enjoying himself, basking in her reactions to his revelations. He was not through with her yet, he continued with his twisted game of telling her truths she did not wish to hear.

"You know what the best part of all this? My favorite part?" he jeered, smiling smugly down at her.

"What?' Rey seethed through gritted teeth.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered darkly into it, "I would not be able to come to you each night if you did not allow me to."

"You're lying!" she screamed, she used all her strength to shove him and he went tumbling to the floor but because he had still been holding her, Rey went down with him. She landed on top of him in a disheveled heap, she went to move away from him but he was quicker. Kylo flipped her over so she was on her back, he placed his legs on either side of her, using his body to straddle hers and hold her in place.

"Why would I lie to you?" he sneered, hovering over her and staring down at her with wild eyes.

"Because you're cruel," she shouted up at him.

"If you truly believe that I'm cruel, what does that say about you, the woman who willingly allows me to enter her mind? You may deny yourself sleep in a vain attempt to avoid me, but I would not even be able to be here if did not want me to be. Lie to yourself all you want Rey, but deep down you want me to come to you," he informed her, taking pleasure in his revelations.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she snapped, squirming under him in an attempt to free herself.

"You know why," he said, his tone almost sounding bored with her and the conversation.

"Because I need a teacher, "she mimicked, mocking him and his attempts to convince her to become his apprentice.

Kylo Ren's nostrils flared as he glared down at her. His lips parted slightly and Rey could see that his teeth were clenched together, he was enraged by her. Rey was still underneath him, she watched as he took in shallow breaths in an attempt to calm his anger. She wondered if this was a technique Luke Skywalker had taught him long ago to control his anger, back when he was his uncle's Padawan and he went by the name Ben.

His attention snapped to her and Rey briefly wondered if he had seen her thoughts. If he had seen them he chose not to comment on them instead, he chuckled and moved so that his face hovered right above her own. Kylo placed his hand on her cheek and slowly slid it down her neck, his fingers rested over the pulse in her throat, he stared down at her with such an intensity it caused Rey's cheeks to flush.

"I've been your teacher for quite some time, Rey," he informed her. Rey's lips parted slightly and Kylo took the opportunity to brush his thumb across her bottom lip. "Why do you think Luke Skywalker won't spar with you? He sees me in you, in your movements as you wield your weapon. Our bond- it's causing you to learn from me without you even realizing it."

Rey said nothing, she was too shocked to think of a response. She had believed her natural ability while wielding a weapon had come from years of using her staff on Jakku. While that may have played a part, she could not help but wonder if what he said was true. It would explain the weary looks Luke would give her at moments like the time had rotated the stick he had given her to train with over her head then spun her body around. Could the force bond between them Kylo spoke of be real? If there was a bond between them, had Kylo been using it to influence her training?

"Then what do you want from me?" Rey demanded, glaring up at him.

Kylo's eyes darkened and he sneered, "Don't pretend to be naive, Rey, it's unbecoming of you."

Rey began to protest his claim that she was pretending not to understand, but it turned into a gasp when he pushed his hips into hers and she felt something hard against her thigh. Rey stared up at him wide-eyed, as naive as she may be at times, Rey was not foolish enough to not understand exactly what it was that she had felt. Kylo studied her face as she peered up at him doe-eyed and obviously flustered. Her skin was flushed; he could feel the pulse in her throat quicken under his fingers. He thrust his hips into hers again and was rewarded with a small moan from her, one she had tried to hold back. She was ashamed of herself, angry that her body would betray her in such a way. He knew she was enjoying his touch and he was elated by it. He slid his hand down her neck and over her décolletage until it was lightly touching the side of her breast. A shiver made its way down her back, Kylo pushed into her again, this time brushing his thumb over her nipple that had hardened underneath her tunic.

She bit her lip, trying her best to prevent another moan from escaping through her lips. Kylo moved his face from hers down to her neck, he forcefully pushed his hips into her again, this time pinching her nipple through the fabric between his thumb and finger and kissing her neck. Rey moaned, louder this time and Kylo took this as encouragement to continue, he proceeded to thrust against her but this time, he did not pause his movements to gauge her reaction. He continued his movement and kissed her neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin. Rey's back arched, pushing her body up and closer to his touch. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his dark disheveled hair, pulling him closer her.

Kylo moved his hand from her breast and to her hair, he wrapped her hair around his fingers and pushed her head up so that his lips could meet hers. The kiss was not gentle and sweet like she had expected her first kiss to be, his lips were pressed firmly against hers. He pulled on her hair, her lips parted slightly as she gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues mingled, fighting for dominance over the other. Rey pushed her hips up into his and Kylo moaned into her mouth from the action. She was becoming dizzy from the kiss, she attempted to pull away from him in order to take a breath, but he held her in place. She pushed at him, trying to get him to stop so that she could breathe. Kylo finally got the hint and broke the kiss, both of them pulled away gasping for air.

"Come to me," Kylo demanded, touching his own forehead to hers. "Come to me and I will give you everything. I can give you pleasure; I can give you power. Come to me and whatever you wish for, it will be yours."

Rey inhaled a deep breath and took her bottom lip, swollen from their kiss, between her teeth. She wasn't in the right state to consider his pleas; her mind was still disoriented from everything that had just taken place. She was scared to find that she wanted to go to him, over the last several months she had begun to feel something for this man, something she was too ashamed to admit even to herself. She closed her eyes and turned away from him and murmured, "I can't."

She heard him angrily growl and slam his fist against the floor. He grabbed her face this time, rougher than before, his fingers digging into her cheek. He jerked her head back so that she was facing him again. His eyes were feral, her own eyes widened at how predatory he appeared. He lowered his face to hers and snarled, "Listen to me Rey, I will find you and when I do there will be consequences for your refusal to come to me. Do you hear me? I will overturn the entire galaxy looking for you and when I find you, you will regret rejecting me. I promise you, the next time we meet, it won't be in your dreams and you will be begging me for your release."

He aggressively pressed his lips to hers, to further assert his threatening promise. Rey woke up from the dream started, she sat up quickly in her bed and grabbed at her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly and breathing was in short fevered pants. She pushed her hair, drenched in sweat from her face before lying back down. Her body was wet with perspiration, her cheeks flushed, she then realized there was a wetness on her body that was not from sweat. Rey turned her body so that she was resting on her side, she brought her knees up to her chest. The dream, it had been so realistic that she questioned if it had been a dream at all. She pondered if what Kylo Ren had told her was true, that there was a connection between them and he used it to visit her while she slept. Rey shook her head at the notion, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep this time, Kylo Ren was not waiting for her.

The following morning Rey woke up feeling refreshed. Following the first dream, this was the first night in quite some time she was able to peacefully sleep. She sat up and stretched her limbs out, a small smile on her face. She placed her feet on the cool floor and walked over to the fresher, she planned to bathe and wash off any remnants of her dream from the previous evening. Rey took her time in the fresher, she enjoyed the feel of the water as it ran down her skin, ridding her body of any trace of her dream. When she finished, Rey dressed in her usual gray capris and tunic before making her way to the dining area where she shared her meals with Luke Skywalker.

Rey greeted him, her tone more pleasant than it had been in months. Her master did not acknowledge her, though, he kept his eyes cast down at the table as she sat beside him and began to consume the food he had set out for her.

"Rey, you will be leaving for the Resistance base today to see Leia," he informed her.

Rey stopped eating and dropped her utensil on the table. Her mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry, the muscles in her throat tightened and it hurt to swallow. Rey took her eyes off of the food on her plate and glanced over at Luke who had raised his own head to look at her. They sat quietly and continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to avert their gaze or break the uncomfortable silence that hung around them.

She couldn't take it anymore, Rey was finally able to push down the pain of his rejection long enough to question his decision, "Why are you sending me to General Organa?"

Luke took in an uneasy breath before calmly replying, "Because Rey, I recognize that as a mother and as a woman, she is better suited to provide guidance in certain situations than I am."

He knew. Outwardly, Rey put forth an apathetic front to his explanation but in her mind, she was panicking. No matter what Kylo Ren claimed every time he appeared in her dreams, his uncle was not a fool. Luke was aware of her dream of his nephew the previous night, that she had imagined him kissing her, touching her in the most intimate places. Her eyes widened and her hands trembled, she was completely mortified. She averted her gaze from his and focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself. She felt Luke place his left hand over her own shaking hand. His touch was steady and he kept his hand over hers until her own hand had settled.

"This is not a punishment, Rey. If in the future you feel you are able to continue your training, you are welcome to return," Luke promised.

Rey did not look at him but gave him a slight nod and a forced small smile before she stood up and walked to her room to collect her belongings.

She bid Luke farewell and conveyed her appreciation for allowing her to be his Padawan, even if for a brief time. She turned to walk down the stone steps to meet her escort back to the Resistance Base but was stop by a mechanical hand grasping her forearm. She turned around to face Luke who eyed her solemnly as she looked to him to find why he had stopped her. He did not look away from her eyes as he took her hand in his own and turned it over so her palm faced up towards the gray sky. She felt him place the familiar heavy weight of a lightsaber into her open hand.

"This belongs to you now, Rey. No matter who else may try to lay claim on this lightsaber, it called to you so it shall stay with you. You are going to need it in your travels. May the force be with you," he proclaimed. Rey nodded and gave him a genuine smile, he offered her once last curt nod before he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Rey opened her satchel and tucked the lightsaber safely inside of it. She took in a weary breath before beginning her long descent down the stone steps. As her foot connected with each slab of stone, Rey could not help but lament about how she was going in reverse. It had not been too long ago that she had climbed these steps and pulled that lightsaber out and held it out to Luke Skywalker. Now he was sending her back to the Resistance Base with said lightsaber back in her possession, more lost than she had been when she had arrived on Ahch-to.

Before all this had happened, before she had run into the forest of Takodana and came upon Kylo Ren, Han Solo's friend Maz had told her something that Rey had contemplated many times since. The belonging she sought was not behind her, it was ahead. How wrong Maz had been, she had pushed forward, leaving Jakku and all her hopes for the return of her family behind, and yet she was no closer to finding where she belonged.

Rey finished walking down the long winding steps and at the bottom she found a friendly face waiting to escort her back to the base. Despite all the difficulties she had dealt with that morning, she could not help but feel elated by his presence.

"Chewie!" she cheerfully exclaimed and the Wookie roared happily at her greeting. He held his arms open and Rey happily threw her arms around him, hugging herself close to him. She had missed him, she missed all of them in the past few months. She had kept in touch with them, but it was not the same as having them present. Finn's spine had been fused with mechanical parts in order to repair the damage that had been caused by Kylo Ren's lightsaber during the fight on Starkiller Base. Rey had felt so guilty, Kylo had done a number on him and the worst he did to her was force throw her into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

The day Finn woke from his coma he had contacted her, the fear of the First Order once so prominent in him had vanished and replaced with a determination to fight. His brown eyes held a spark as he talked about plans of training to fight with the resistance after he relearned to walk. She smiled at his enthusiasm, that he had found a place where he belonged amidst all the chaos in the galaxy. He spoke of Poe often, with a tone that expressed more than just admiration for the pilot who he credits his rescue from the First Order to. Rey was happy for her friend, but a small part of her was jealous of him. Finn had found where he belonged so easily compared to her and did not have any doubts about it. He fell for the hero, someone whose light caused his own to shine brighter. Rey wished it could be so simple for her, that she did not feel an attraction to Kylo Ren that continued to grow each time her subconscious conjured him up while she slept. Her apparition of him may share many qualities, including his proneness to fits of rage, but it also possessed a vulnerability at times she believed the real Kylo Ren to be incapable of. It was naive of her to believe that she could use her light to illuminate his darkness, she knew deep down that if she gave herself to him, his darkness would overpower her and consume her light. What troubled Rey most is that part of her wanted this to happen, she was tempted by the idea of finding her place by in the galaxy by Kylo Ren's side.

Rey's reverie was interrupted by a roar from Chewbacca, she looked up at the Wookie, smiled confidently answered, "Yes, I am ready to leave."

She followed the large Wookie onto the Millennium Falcon, the large ship they had flown to the island that Luke Skywalker had been hiding alone on for so long. The large vessel felt empty, gone was the charm it once held when she had flown it with Han Solo. She made her way to the cockpit and situated herself in the co-pilot seat beside Chewbacca. She flipped the necessary switches and the ship came to life, ready to take them back to the Resistance Base where General Organa would be waiting for her.

As they flew past various stars and planets, Rey imagined what would be discussed during her meeting with Leia when they arrived on base. She wondered how much of the situation Leia was aware of, what exactly did Luke tell his sister of Rey's dreams about her son.

The lights flickered in the old starship before turning off completely, Rey's thoughts of her meeting with the General disappeared as she focused on trying to get the power to turn back on. The various methods she was trying were failing, none of the controls were functioning.

Rey stood up from her chair and turned to her co-pilot and said, "I am going to go check what the problem is."

He nodded and continued to try different switches on the control panel. Before she left the cockpit, Rey spotted her bag and paused. She stared at it and then decided to take the lightsaber from it before leaving to investigate the ship. She attached the hilt of the weapon to her belt before walking into the main corridor, it was completely dark throughout the long hallway and she was having a difficult time making her way through. Rey decided to take the lightsaber and ignite it, to use it as a light source to guide her through the darkness. The blue of the lightsaber illuminated the corridor enough that she could safely make her way to the maintenance access.

When she was almost to the maintenance access, Rey heard a loud noise echo throughout the starship. She had heard that noise on the Millennium Falcon before when Han Solo and Chewbacca had docked and come onboard when she had taken the ship with Finn. She changed direction and instead made her way to the port side dock to see who had just boarded. She walked cautiously toward her intended destination, attempting to muffle the sounds of her footsteps as best as she could. The hair on the back of her neck raised, her body hypersensitive to her surroundings.

Rey turned the corner and became startled when she came face to face with a familiar figure. There in front of her, cloaked in his usual dark robes was Kylo Ren in all his menacing glory. She blinked and assured herself that she was in a dream again, that it had to only be in her mind.

"Rey," he spoke.

She snapped back to attention, she was now adamant this was not a dream because the Kylo Ren in her dreams never wore his helmet. Rey raised her lightsaber and positioned her body to ready herself against an attack. His own lightsaber was not ignited and he made no movements to turn it on, he held his hand out towards her and Rey prepared herself against his use of the force.

"I don't want to hurt you," his distorted voice called out to her. She did not relax at his words, instead, she lengthened her form to appear more threatening.

He ignited his lightsaber and walked towards her, Rey in turn, released a yell and charged towards him. Their lightsabers clashed just like they had when they fought in the snowy forest on the Starkiller Base. She recalled that he was strong during their last fight, but it was nothing compared to his brute strength now. Every move she made he met her with equal force, he was not wounded this time and was using everything he had to overpower her. Even though she had more training in wielding a lightsaber than last time, she was no match for him and his years of training. He seemed to know the move she would make before she did, she could not land a single blow on him. Their weapons collided and each of them tried to use their strength to push into their weapons and overpower each other. Like he had on Starkiller Base, he was able to use his imposing form to force her to walk backward until she was trapped, this time, she was backed up against a wall of the Millennium Falcon. Kylo Ren's face was hidden behind his mask, but Rey imagined his face was twisted into the same look of determination she had seen when he had her trapped against the edge of the crater. Rey's concentration was disrupted by deafening roar, her head instinctively turned towards the noise then everything went black.


	2. Realities

**Author's Note:** Again, this story is Reylo centric and shamelessly smutty. If you wish for me to post more stories like this, I ask you to please take the time to comment. Thank you and enjoy!

Part II: **Realities**

When Rey came to she knew she was no longer on the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, instead she was lying on a comfortable bed in a room she did not recognize. Panicked, she quickly stood from the bed and looked around the strange room. Sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed was Kylo Ren, he raised his eyebrows when her eyes met his.

She swallowed and began to ask him, "Where's-"

"Han Solo's sentient throw rug?" Kylo interrupted. "Not to worry, after he distracted you long enough for me to render you unconscious, I temporarily incapacitated him and left him on the ship. By now he is probably back to the Resistance Base and telling their General that I have you."

"Your mother," Rey corrected, this caused him to release an annoyed sigh. Before he could speak she continued, "She misses you."

"She misses a boy who no longer exists," he rebutted, displeased by the discussion at hand.

"She doesn't believe that. Neither do I. He's still in there, hiding somewhere underneath all the darkness you wear like a mask," she genuinely replied.

"You admire her as you did Han Solo, you wish she was your mother. She would have disappointed you as well," he assured her, disgusted by her devotion to his parents.

Rey ignored his spiteful sentiments about his parents, she could see deep in his eyes, past all the vitriol he exuded that he longed for them. She decided to let it be, for now, she had other matters at hand to discuss with him. She asked him, "Why did you bring me here?"

He quirked one dark eyebrow up at her and quipped, "Did you not think I would keep my promised Rey?"

"Promise?' she wondered.

He pursed his lips and stood up, he walked over to where she stood and this time Rey stood her ground and refused to move. He smirked down at her and answered, "The one I made you on the floor of your room after you refused to come to me."

Rey's eyes grew larger and her lips parted to express her disbelief. It had been real, all of it had happened. There truly was some sort of connection created by the force between them and he had been using it to appear in her dreams. Kylo Ren took advantage of her distracted mind, took the opportunity to put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "That's right Rey...I was there with you. We are bonded, you and I."

She lifted her arms and used all her strength to push him away from her. He stumbled back a few steps and laughed condescendingly at her. Kylo Ren walked back towards her, this time in a more threatening manner. Rey straightened her body and tried to appear unshaken, but Kylo saw through her calm façade. He could tell her heart was beating rapidly by the quickening pulse in her neck, the skin on her chest had tiny risen bumps all across it. He loomed over her to appear more predatory to her, he wanted her to feel scared of him, like the small prey she was.

He bit his lip and smiled down at her, "As much of a failure General Organa was as a mother, I do owe her some gratitude. If it was not for her sending the Wookie to retrieve you, it might have taken me longer to find you. Would you like to know what she wanted to speak to you about?"

He walked behind her and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, "She was going to ask you, even planned to beg you to use our connection to convince me to return home. "

Rey bowed her head and released a sorrowful sigh, she felt horrible for General Organa. Leia still had so much hope for her son, so much so that she believed Rey had some ability his own mother did not possess to bring him back to the light. She was mistaken, Rey did not have that kind of power over Kylo Ren, if she had then she would not be trapped in his quarters with him on what she suspected was a First Order vessel. He was the one who was in control, who had an unyielding influence on her, he was luring her to him and she could not stop it. At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to stop it, not that she would admit that to him.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned.

Kylo Ren let out a bored sigh, "This foolishness again?"

Rey felt his hands on her waist, he spun her around so that she would face him. When she was completely turned, he looked down at her, his eyes dark and brimmed with desire. He reached up one hand and cupped her cheek, he closed his eyes and began to lean down. For a reason that was lost on her, Rey did not make any attempt to stop what was about to happen. She should have pushed him away, pulled herself from his hold, or even turned her head but instead, she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. The kiss was much softer than the one in her dream, but she felt the spark through her body nonetheless. Rey lifted her arms and grabbed onto the fabric covering his chest, she pushed herself up onto her toes so that she was taller and could reach him better. Encouraged by her enthusiasm, Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Unexpectedly, Kylo stopped kissing her and placed his forehead against hers. His face serious, he asked her without any condescension, "Was that how you imagined it?"

"What?" Rey murmured, confused by his question.

"Your first kiss, was it what you thought it would be?'

Rey was taken back, not only had he seen her imaginings of what her first kiss would entail, he had tried his best to replicate it in order to please her. Rey slowly nodded and whispered, "Yes."

His lips were on hers again, this time, more tenacious. Rey moved her hands up his chest and tangled them through his dark soft locks, he responded by sliding his hand down to her backside and squeezing. She moaned and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue entered her mouth and he let out a guttural moan. She pressed herself closer to him, losing herself in the intensity of his mouth on hers.

Her surprised yelp when she felt herself being lifted off the ground was muffled by his mouth, he carried her over to the bed and set her down on top off the soft black covering. He laid down on top of her but made sure not to set his full body weight on her as he continued to kiss her. His hand slide down her her chest and down to the hem of her tunic, he slowly pushed his fingers underneath. Rey arched her back and pushed her body closer to his, Kylo slid his hand completely underneath the fabric and ran his calloused fingers across the soft skin of her stomach. She moaned against his mouth and Kylo could not contain himself any longer, he grabbed her tunic with his hands and ripped it open.

Rey gasped as he ripped her clothing from her body, first her top then her arm coverings. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth down her neck and to her chest. He placed his mouth on one of her breasts and swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple. She moaned again, louder this time and he sucked harder on the sensitive skin. He slid his hand down to the top of her capris, he grabbed the hem and yanked them down her legs. She felt his fingers brush over the sensitive skin of her thigh, she gasped as a shiver ran down through her entire body.

Kylo kept his mouth on her breast but looked up at her face and made eye contact with her. Rey moved her hands from his hair and grabbed the back of his tunic, she pulled at the fabric in an attempt to remove it from his body. He released her breast long enough for her to remove the piece of clothing, he moved his attention over to her other breast. Rey watched as he sucked on her pebbled nipple, gliding his tongue over it. She moved his hair back out of his face and noticed the scar on his shoulder, she could not stop herself from reaching out and touching it. She had caused that mark too, during their fight she had burned him there.

He raised his head from her body and spoke to her, "You marked me as yours that day, Rey. Tonight, I will mark you as mine."

He made his way down her body, placing open mouth kissed on her skin along the way. His large hands pushed her legs open, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her inner thigh. Rey took a deep breath and held it, waiting in anticipation for what he would do next. Kylo never broke eye contact with her as he placed his mouth on her slick folds. He gave her one long lick and then lifted his head and groaned, "You're so wet."

Kylo put his mouth back on her wet slit and lapped at the sensitive flesh. Rey enjoyed the feeling as he licked her, she had never felt anything like this before. He continued his ministrations, almost agonizingly slow. He would use the tip of his tongue and take gradual licks from the bottom to the top when he reached the sensitive bundle of nerves, he would quickly flick his tongue over it before moving away. She had no idea how something that felt so good could feel so frustrating.

This continued on, Kylo using his tongue to place slow deliberate licks over her folds. Rey grew impatient, she laced her fingers through his hair and attempted to guide him where she wanted his mouth. She felt the vibrations of his laughter against her skin and she let out a frustrated cry.

"Please," she begged.

That seemed to do the trick, he moved his mouth to her clit and sucked on it. Rey cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips up towards him, he grabbed her hips and held her still so he could continue his ministrations. He worked faster, this time, he alternated between moving his tongue in quick circular motions around her most sensitive area and using his mouth to suck and nibble. Something was building in the pit of her stomach, her body began to tense, Rey closed her eyes and threw her head back, ready to lose herself in the pleasure that was about to overcome her. Kylo felt her tense under him, he moaned against her, enjoying feeling her writhe under him. The vibrations from his mouth were too much, Rey bucked her hips, she was so close, but before she could find release he pulled away.

Rey did not attempt to contain her disappointment, a frustrated yell passed through her lips. She opened her eyes to see what had happened, to understand why he had stopped when she was right about to orgasm. On the other end of the bed sat Kylo, his mouth turned up into a smug smirk as he looked at her. Rey understood by the look on his face that his actions were deliberate, her nostrils flared and she glared at him. He had pulled away on purpose, he had teased her and removed all stimulation right as she was about to cum. Her jaw clenched, she would not let Kylo Ren get the best of her, if he would not finish what he had started then she would. Rey slid her hand down to her clitoris, her fingertips barely brushed against her wet folds before Kylo grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. She reached her other hand up to hit him but he caught that one too, she struggled to free her hands from his grasp. He moved so that he straddled her, trapping her lower body against the bed as he held her wrists in his hand.

He sneered down at her, "Did you forget about your punishment for not coming to me when I asked, Rey? I practically begged you to come to me and you refused. Now you're going to have to beg me if you want to cum."

Rey snarled at him, her teeth bared at him like a wild creature. Physically she knew she was at a disadvantage against him, the only reason she had won their first fight was because he had been severely wounded. She attempted to use the force to get him off of her, her mind strained as she tried to push her way through into his, to break through his mental barriers, but it did not work. His snide laugh echoed through the room, mocking her feeble attempts to overpower him.

"Can you finally agree with me that you need a competent teacher?" he jeered.

Enraged, Rey leaned up as far as she could and spat in his face. He used the back of his free hand to wipe her saliva off of his cheek, she had hoped to at least anger him, but he seemed more amused by her than ever. He leaned down close to her flushed face and whispered darkly, "I'm not done with you yet. I told you I would have you begging for your release and I meant it. You're going to tell me the truth, if you tell me what you won't even admit to yourself, then and only then will I give you the pleasure I promised you."

Rey recalled her last dream with him, his promise that by the time he was through with her she would be begging him for her release. At the time she had assumed he would have her pleading to let her go, she never imagined that he meant that he would have her begging to allow her to orgasm. It all made sense now that it was put into perspective, he had no intention of letting her go back to the Resistance now that he had her. Then Rey realized, since she had woken up and discovered he had taken her captive, she had not once requested to leave, she had not even considered it.

"That's because deep down you know you want to stay. You know you belong by my side," Kylo declared, leaving no room for her to argue with him on the matter.

How could she even attempt to argue with him at this point? If she really did not want to be there she would have put up a fight when he had first kissed her instead, she had allowed him to strip her of her clothing and dignity, she had let him touch her in the most intimate of places. She had encouraged him with great enthusiasm to continue his exploration of her body, to use his mouth to bring her pleasure. Rey may despise him in many ways, but she could not with say with conviction that she hated him so much that she wanted to leave and be done with him.

"Finally admitting to yourself that you feel something for me other than hatred?" he asked.

It was obvious that he was in her head, witnessing as her mind worked its way through her emotions for him. Rey turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him any longer. She felt his hot breath caress her ear and an involuntary shiver ran through her body. She heard him chuckle and felt his free hand begin to slowly travel down the length of her body. He reached down between their bodies and brushed his fingertips lightly over her mound while he breathed into her ear. Everything he was doing was driving her body mad, she closed her eyes and inhaled a shallow breath.

"I meant what I said before when we would meet in your dreams. If you give yourself to me, I will give you everything you could ever want," he insisted.

Rey heard the desperation in his voice, she wondered that even though he was the denying her release, if it was more painful for him to deny her than it was for her to be denied. He was trying everything in his power to obtain the validation he sought, for her to admit that she belonged to him. He wanted to keep her, wanted to possess her, but she would not allow him to. She did not belong to anyone, not to the Resistance, not to the First Order, and certainly not to him.

"I belong to you, I've belonged to you since we met in the forest on Takodana," Kylo admitted.

Rey turned her head back to face him, she could see the vulnerability in his brown eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth. Had he not had both of her wrists grasped in his hand, she would have unconsciously reached up and stroked her hand along his scarred cheek. He leaned down and kissed her, she returned the kiss with fervor. She could taste herself on his lips and for some reason, this excited her even more. She moaned against his mouth, he responded by deepening the kiss. His free hand found her breast, he rolled the hardened nipple between his calloused fingertips, she pushed herself closer to him. He pulled away and looked down at her with wild eyes.

"Say it," he demanded. "Say it and I will give you whatever you want."

Rey bit her lip, trying not to let how his touch was affecting her eliminate her willpower. She turned her nose up and looked away from him again, she heard his frustrated sigh. Her hands shifted in his grasp, she felt him wrapping something around her wrists. She turned her attention back to Kylo to find him using a piece of her torn shirt to bind her wrists together. When he was finished he leaned back down and placed soft kisses along her neck and jawline until he reached her ear.

"That's alright, Rey, we can do this the hard way. It's no matter to me, I know your resolve will eventually diminish, " he whispered.

Rey felt him trail slow wet kisses back down the length of her body, he paused at her breasts and circled the tip of his tongue around each erect nipple. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, on the way her chest rose and fell as his mouth explored her skin. She refused to look at him, if she looked at him she knew she would surely succumb to his demands and she was not willing to give him that satisfaction so soon. Rey was aware that it was not a matter of if she would give in to him, but when. This is what they did, they pushed each other physically and mentally. She wasn't his victim, she may put up a fight to get under his skin like he does to her, but she was more than willing to engage in this game with him.

He ceased his movements right before his lips fell on her mound, he paused in a kiss on the center of her lower abdomen. Rey lifted her head to look to see why he had stopped, she found his eyes focused on her face as his lips pressed against her skin. He was waiting on her, she said nothing but separated her legs to give him better access. She did not see it but felt his mouth pull into a smirk against her body.

Kylo did not break eye contact with her as he grabbed her thighs and moved his mouth to place a light kiss against her clit. Her hips involuntarily bucked up and she heard him chuckle as he pulled away. Rey considered kicking him in his arrogant face, but decided against it, he would just take pride in the fact he had her so frustrated that she lost her temper.

His eyebrow quirked and he smiled cockily, "For someone who pretends not to care for me, you sure do know me well."

Rey silently seethed, she moved her leg to kick him but stopped when he placed his mouth back on her clit and sucked hard. She cried out and thrashed against him, his grip on her thighs tightened as he held her in place. His fingerprints would surely be bruised onto into her skin, marking her, by the time he finished. As strangely erotic as she found it to have her hands bound as he explored her most intimate places, it added to the frustration because she could no longer grip anything to steady herself.

Kylo ceased sucking on her clit, he used the flat of his tongue to slowly lick from the bottom of her folds to the top. He repeated the action multiple times, each time avoiding coming in contact with the bundle of nerves. Rey attempted to shift her body to get him to go where she wanted, but his hold on her would not allow her to move. He continued to stare at her as he kept up his ministrations, his eyes danced in amusement at her pathetic attempts to regain some control. She glowered at him as he stared at her while he slid his tongue over her damp folds. She angrily wondered how long he could keep this up, how long could he use his mouth to tease her before he tired.

He pulled away and she could see her wetness on his mouth. He grinned at her and answered the question she had never asked out loud, "I can do this indefinitely and I plan to until you admit what I want you to. I'm not asking you to lie Rey, I'm only requesting that you tell me the truth. I want you to confess out loud what we both are aware that I already know."

Rey's lip curled up at him, she watched his shoulders move up and down as he attempted to stifle his laughter. She had thought her refusal to give in to him would anger him more, but he seemed quite amused by her defiance of him. He pursed his lips as he used the tips of his fingers to trace imaginary shapes over the skin of her taut stomach.

"Because I know your willpower is only going to last so long, it's already weaned so much. In the end, you will give me what I want and during the meantime I will enjoy the process of extracting it from you," he explained nonchalantly.

Her lips parted ready to argue with him but instead, she closed her mouth. She could not argue with what anything that he said without lying and she was not willing to lie in order to attempt to obtain the upper hand. Her willpower had been disappearing since he had kissed her, before that even, since he had first started appearing in her dreams. She was connected to him in a way she had craved to be to another person her entire life, the only resentment she had faced over it was who he was. The closer they had become to each other, the more the resentment faded, and anger with herself took its place.

She also had no doubt he was enjoying himself, she could feel it through their bond, hear it in his tone, see it on his smug face. He continued to brush his fingertips across her abdomen, drawing small circles over the area. He seemed so focus on the action and Rey could not understand why it was so simple and could even be considered innocent if not for the fact she was completely nude with her hands bound or that his mouth had just been latched to her most intimate area. Rey watched him intently, he looked so innocent as he drew on her skin, his dark curls fell into his eyes and his face was not set into a hardened expression instead, the corner of his mouth was quirked up into a small smile. He looked peaceful in that moment and Rey thought about how despite what the light and dark sides in the galaxy claimed, it would never be that simple. They would never be either light and dark, they were much more complicated, they were gray. Who knew a man that was considered a monster could be capable of such tenderness and that despite her strong convictions of right and wrong she loved-

Kylo's head shot up and his dark eyes intently gazed at her, waiting for her to say aloud the words that had just passed through her mind. Rey remained silent, not ready to relent quite yet. Kylo released a disappointed sigh and said, "You're just prolonging the inevitable you know. You could have had your release repeatedly by now if not for your own foolish stubbornness."

Rey's jaw set and she shrugged her shoulders, still determined to resist giving in just a bit longer. He shook his head then moved back down and latched his mouth back onto her mound. She could not decide which one of them was being pettier, Kylo for not allowing her to orgasm until she told him what he wanted to hear or her for not just telling him so she could orgasm. Either way, it spoke volumes about just how similar they were.

Rey hissed when she felt him use the tip of his tongue to make small circles around her clit. He started off agonizingly slow, repeatedly circling her nub, occasionally breaking it up with a quick flick that would cause her want to intensify. Eventually, he increased the speed of his ministrations on her, he alternated between rapidly circling her clit and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She felt the pressure begin to build in her lower abdomen again, Rey needed more friction, she attempted to thrust against his mouth but was not quite able to obtain the balance to do some with her hands bound in front of her. Rey looked down at him to find that Kylo's attention was entirely focused on his oral performance, she used this advantage to begin working freeing herself from the cloth he had tied her wrists with.

She was having a difficult time working the binding, the knot he put in place was particularly strong and he tied it just tight enough to give her no slack to pull her hands through. It also did not help that what he was doing was particularly distracting, she felt him lightly nip her, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Rey involuntarily jerked her hips and a guttural moan escaped her lips. Kylo looked up at her as soon as he heard the moan but did not stop what he was doing. His movements slowed again, he moved his attention from her nub to right below it. She felt his long fingers spread her folds and he chaotically licked the area, careful to avoid her clit. Rey moved her legs so that they were resting on his broad back, she dug the heels of her feet into his shoulder blades in an attempt to force him to move where she wanted him. Kylo reacted to her futile attempt of controlling his movements by shifting his efforts to her opening. He pushed his long tongue inside of her as far as he was able to and kept it there, his eyes trained on her face to see her reaction. She moaned and pushed herself against him, urging him to continue. He pulled back and thrust back into her, moaning. She felt the vibrations of it against her walls, Rey may have been inexperienced, but she knew well enough the intent behind what he was doing.

Her breathing was a series of rapid pants as he continued to repeatedly penetrate her with his tongue. Although the action did not provide her clit with as much stimulation as she craved, it was incredibly erotic to watch and feel him use his tongue to essentially fuck her. Eventually, his eyes fluttered shut as he continued to thrust in and out of her, she felt him moaning, only adding to arousal. She watched him let go of her thigh and move his hand down towards him own body, she could not see what he was doing but she knew, she could feel it through their bond. He slipped his hand into his trousers and grabbed his own aroused cock then began moving it up and down his shaft.

Rey closed her eyes and images from his head flooded her own. The first was of her cumming as he used his mouth on her then one of him on top of her, pushing his manhood in and out of her. She had figured he would be aroused but never considered how painfully turned on he must have been by lavishing her body for quite some time. For the first time, she could feel his sexual frustration and the act of simulating intercourse with her using his tongue brought images to his mind that were too much for him to handle. He planned to masturbate while he laved at her cunt, intended to give himself release while denying Rey hers.

She was angry now, how dare he plan to cum but not allow her to, she could smack him if her hands were not bound. She recalled what she had been trying to do before she had been distracted by him. Rey realized she was not going to be able to break her binds using her hands, she brought her bound wrists up to her mouth and started using her teeth to pull at the cloth. She angrily bit a piece, her sharp teeth tore at the cloth, hoping to either loosen the knot or even rip the fabric off of her wrists, she did not care which one at this point. She struggled to completely focus on removing the binding but knew if she wished to free herself now was her only chance. Her teeth viciously tugged at the tattered cloth wrapped around her wrist, with each forceful pull she felt the knot giving way. As she pulled with her teeth, she pushed her hands in the opposite direction, the strain of which were causing her hands to lose their color. After a great deal a struggle, she felt the fabric ripping and with one final forceful jerk the cloth fell away in pieces.

Rey's wrists had angry red marks encircling them, but she would not blame Kylo for that, she knew they were more likely from her intense efforts to free them. Now that her hands were free she was not sure what to do with them first, part of her wanted to grip the bed sheets while another part was tempted to push him off of her in order to interfere with his approaching orgasm. She decided she really did not care if he came as long as she did too, she reached down and tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed him closer to her her mound, then rocked her hips in order to create that friction she had craved before.

When Kylo felt her fingers twist into his hair, his eyes flew open. He knew she had been attempting to free herself from the restraints he had placed on her, but he had been so focused on ravaging her with his mouth and working his own arousal, he had not realized she was able to do it. He was impressed at her tenacity but mostly he was amused by the fact that she had gone through all the effort to her free her hands and it was not going to change a damn thing. Whether she was tied up or not, if she did not admit to him out loud that she cared for him, she was going to continue to be denied the release she desired.

Kylo knew Rey was getting to her breaking point, she was getting desperate at this point. Her body trembled as she writhed against him, frantically trying to push herself over the edge. He moved his mouth back to her little bundle of nerves and darted his tongue over it to which he was rewarded with a strangled cry from her. She was not even attempting to bite back any sounds of pleasure anymore and that fact pleased him immensely. Kylo simultaneously sucked her clit between his lips and swirled his tongue over it, the sensation was too much for her. She pulled his hair so aggressively that his head had begun to painfully throb, he knew how close she was.

"Please," she choked out and Kylo wanted to give in, to let her have what she wanted. The sound of her pleading to him filled Kylo with a pleasure he could not explain, she was in such need that her will had weaned to the point where she was desperate enough to beg, it was just so delicious on his part.

She was right at the edge, her body was beginning to tense and all she needed was one more stroke of his tongue to push her over. Instead, he unlatched his mouth from her mound and watched as the frustration came crashing down on her. She didn't yell at him this time, she lifted her foot and brought it down on his back, kicking him hard. It did not feel great, but it was not as forceful as it would have been if she were not completely exhausted.

Kylo removed his hand from his trousers, he had not climaxed either and was painfully hard at this point. He moved back up her body so that they could face each other, her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears and her bottom lip quivered. She refused to make eye contact with him, Kylo leaned down and took her trembling lip between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth, wishing to taste her disappointment. He felt her hand connect with his cheek, he released her lip and met her gaze.

"I hate you," she spat with as much malice as she could muster.

Her words filled him with rage, he grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and pulled her up so that their faces were practically touching. Rey's eyes widened, he was irate and she was starting to feel frightened. Kylo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to regain control. He could handle her slapping him and kicking him, but her words, the lie she had just said to him, he could not take. He knew he was scaring her and he did not want to do that, he released her from his grip and her head fell back to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Kylo whispered, ashamed that his temper had caused her fear.

Rey sighed, her next action surprised not only herself but Kylo as well. She grabbed his face between her hands and pulled him down and kissed him. It did not take Kylo long to respond, he placed his hand on her face and deepened the kiss. Rey could taste herself on him again, she moaned and bucked her hips up against his. A strangled moan left his lips, the feel of her heat rubbing against him was overwhelming, the only thing that separated them was the fabric of his trousers.

Kylo broke the kiss and stared down at her, she looked up at him through hooded lids, her lips swollen from their kiss. He leaned down and placed his lips against her ear and whispered, "We're not done yet."

Before she could react, Kylo had grabbed her by the waist and turned her around on the bed. His movements were quick and she had no idea what he was doing into she found herself in an unexpected position. Rey now found herself laying with her head at the opposite end of the bed, her body positioned between Kylo's legs. He had trapped her arms under each of his legs, the weight of them pinning her down so she was trapped in place. Kylo was sitting at the head of the bed, watching as she tried to figure out what exactly he had planned. He grabbed her legs and spread them apart, then draped them over each of his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and shifted her body so that her mound was pulled up towards his face.

"I thought we could use a change of position," he smirked, pleased with himself at his handiwork. He had positioned them in such a way that he could watch all of her as she writhed under him, but still had complete access to her sex. He had complete control over her now, she could not be able to bite her way out of her restraints now.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered, refusing to admit that he had bested her.

Kylo raised an eyebrow and replied, "I figured you would be impressed. Anything you care to say before I begin?"

"You're such a-"

'I'll take that as a no," he interrupted before she could finish her insult.

She watched as he slowly dragged his tongue along her slit, starting from the bottom and eventually making his way to the top. The new angle allowed her to see everything he was doing to her, she could feel the throbbing in her lower area increase as she watched him. He kept eye contact with her, making sure she could see everything he was doing to her. He darted his tongue out and flicked it over her clit, she let out a small hiss and squirmed, Kylo tightened his grip on her thighs to steady her so he could continue. He swirled his tongue over her nub, applying more pressure to it. She fidgeted under him again, the movement caused his cock to twitch and he remembered how painfully aroused he currently was.

As she writhed against him, Rey became suddenly aware of something hard pressing against her back. She realized that when he had denied her the release she was so close to having before, he had done the same to himself. From what she could tell his manhood was large which should not surprise her since he was not a small man. Rey imagined what it would be like to pull it from his trousers, how it would feel to hold the long shaft in her small hand. She felt his hips jerked slightly under her and felt his grip on her thighs become painfully tight.

From his reactions, Rey knew he had seen her thoughts of her grasping his hard cock. Kylo's eyes darkened and he glared at her as he worked his tongue across her folds. Rey imagined what it would be like if their positions were reversed, she had never been with a man before but she imagined her head between his legs and using her mouth to worship him. Kylo's hips gave another involuntary jerk, he ceased his ministrations on her and gave her a dark look.

"I am more than willing to give it a try if you are interested but right now I am quite busy as you can tell," Kylo said. He placed his lips back on her and used them to suck on her clit, Rey bucked her hips and cried out from the sensation that ran through her. She could better hear the sounds of him using his mouth on her from this position, her senses felt overloaded and she could not take it any longer.

"Kylo," she panted to him. He raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue speaking, "I give in. I'll tell- I'll tell you...what you want. I promise-just...just please."

Kylo pulled away and Rey cried out from the loss. She had reached her breaking point, she would do almost anything to be able to orgasm. Kylo lowered her legs to the bed and lifted his own to release her arms. Rey rubbed her arms where the pressure had been on them, she did not even attempt to reach down to her womanhood. It would be of no use, Kylo was determined to be the one to bring her to orgasm but only after she spoke the words he longed to hear. He moved so that he hovered over her, he gazed into her eyes, willing her to say what she had just promised him she would.

"I have feelings for you, Kylo," Rey whispered to him. Kylo nodded and used his long digits to push her sweat covered hair from her face. He was not satisfied with just that, he needed more.

"Say it," he pleaded, stroking his fingertips across her swollen lips.

"I love you," she breathed. There it was, the confession she had been trying to hide. It did not make sense for her to love him, this man who proved himself capable of such horrendous acts but she did all the same. She could feel his loneliness, related to it in a way others did not. She knew what it was like to live in that gray area like him, where they would never be just dark or light but a mix of both. They were both broken, the edges of them both tattered and yet somehow they fit together and we able to fill in the gaps the other had.

Kylo kissed her again with more urgency than his previous kissed, Rey responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and his legs around his torso, attempting to pull them as close together as they could be. He moaned into her mouth and pushed himself against her, Rey shuddered at the feeling that coursed through her. Their tongues tangled together in a battle for dominance, one that Kylo was currently winning. He pulled away and Rey tried to no avail to pull him back into a kiss, but he stopped her much to Rey's disappointment.

"I need you, Rey. Not just like this, I need you to be with me. I love you, Rey," he declared without hesitation. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before lifting himself off of her.

Kylo stood up from the bed and Rey wondered why he would leave after such a moment. His face was set in a way that Rey could not make out his intentions if not for his eyes, his dark brown eyes were wild and predatory. He reached down and grabbed her hips then dragged her to the edge of the bed, he kneeled down in front of her and roughly pushed her legs apart. His mouth enveloped her mound, fervently licking the sensitive flesh, this time not holding back. His tongue worked her clit with a tenacity that caused Rey to writhe uncontrollably, Kylo grabbed her hips to hold her steady so he could focus his attention.

It did not take long, this time, to bring her to the edge, Rey had been so aroused that she soon found that familiar tingling beginning to build in her womanhood. Rey grabbed Kylo's hair and gripped it tightly as she rubbed herself against his mouth. He sucked on her clit and rapidly swirled his tongue over it, Rey cried out, stars formed behind her eyes. Kylo scraped his teeth over her nub and her body began to clench, she was closer than she had been the last few times. Rey began to whimper, she could feel her orgasm approaching and her whole body felt electrified. Kylo pressed his tongue against her clit and sucked as hard as he could, Rey's back arched and her hips jerked upwards, her orgasm washed over her in waves, electrifying her entire body with a pleasure she had never in her life had ever experienced.

"Kylo," she screamed out his name as she rode out her release, he kept stroking his tongue over her heat until he was sure she had come down from her release.

Rey's body became limp as she experienced the after effect of her orgasm, her breathing was ragged and her mind hazy. Her body tingled and she felt a lightness that she could not explain, the thought of moving any part of it though seemed exhausting. Kylo stood up from between her legs then moved her so she was fully lying on the bed, he got in next to her and watched as she came down from the high of her climax.

Rey's eyes opened slightly and she found that he was looking down at her, a sly grin on his face. Arrogance brimmed in his eyes, he was quite proud of himself for the pleasure he had achieved at his hand- or his mouth she should say. He trailed his fingertips over her collarbone and she jumped, her body on edge. His smile broadened, his ego swelled further by her body's reaction.

"You should see your face right now," Kylo laughed, quite pleased with himself.

She could see her face as it flashed through his mind. Her eyes were lolling about and her lips were turned up into a foolish looking grin, she looked utterly ridiculous. Rey reached up and weakly swatted at his chest, too worn out to put any real effort into hitting him. She heard him chuckle and felt him take her hand gently with his own and place a soft kiss on the back of it.

As she laid content she realized that he was still aroused, he had made sure she had climaxed but had not had his own release. Rey reached up and grabbed his face between her hands, she pulled him down to her and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Kylo groaned as she pulled his lower lip between her teeth before releasing it so she could pepper hurried kisses down his torso. He hovered over her as she made his way down his sculpted chest, she placed tender kisses on each scar that she could find as she traveled down his body. When she reached the top of his trousers, she hooked her fingers into the fabric and began to pull them down his body. His manhood sprung out and Kylo used his leg to kick away the last piece of clothing he had been wearing.

Rey had been right; his cock was not only large in length put in girth too. There were a few dark freckles on the shaft like the ones that appeared on the rest of his body. She reached out and lightly stroked her fingers along the length, Kylo cried out and jerked his hips. She grabbed his hard manhood in her hand then lean forward and glided her tongue over the tip, it tasted like salt. She grasped him harder and pulled the tip into her mouth then began to suck gently, unsure of how much pressure she should use on him.

Kylo's breathing was labored and he was having a difficult time keeping himself upright, he groaned as she pulled more of him into her warm wet mouth. She moaned and the vibrations around his arousal almost caused him to lose his balance, he knew he would not last long like this. He reached down and pulled his erection from her mouth much to Rey's confusion. Kylo sat up and grabbed her torso and brought her back up the bed, he positioned them so that he was once again on top of her. Rey felt him rub his cock against her folds, still wet from her own arousal. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips then watched her as he continued to rub himself against her center.

"What are you waiting for," she asked, confused as to why he had not entered her.

"You," he replied without hesitation. If she told him to stop he would not hesitate to pull away, he wanted her but would not take her if she did not want him to.

"I want you," she insisted. "Go ahead, Kylo. I want you to."

"It's going to hurt," he told her, not mincing words. He knew she had never been touched by a man before, he would be her first.

"I know," she assured.

Kylo reached down and grabbed his erection then began to slowly push himself into her slick folds, never breaking eye contact with her. She hissed as he worked his way into her opening, her walls clenched around him, unwelcoming to the sudden intrusion. He eased himself into her, she was incredibly tight around him and it took incredible restraint on his part not to just thrust into her like he wanted to.

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes and her breathing was labored as she tried to not think about the pain. Kylo leaned down and kissed each wet eyelid then looked down at her with such sympathy that Rey knew he was upset about causing her pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and before Rey could reassure him that it was alright, he kissed her and thrust his arousal completely into her core. She screamed, but it was muffled by his mouth against hers, her nails raked down his back as she tried to become accustomed to him.

The pain began to cease and Rey was ready to continue. She broke their kiss and ordered, "Don't stop."

Kylo pulled back and thrust into her again, there was still some discomfort but nothing she could not handle, she rocked her hips against him and moaned. Kylo took her willingness as a good sign and started to thrust in and out of her, each time quickening his pace. Rey wrapped her legs around his torso and met his thrusts with ones of her own, she could feel her walls tightly grip his cock as he filled her.

"Rey," he cried as plunged into her, his forehead now pressed onto hers, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. She could feel herself milking him as he buried himself into her, his speed was increasing and Rey knew he was close.

"I love you," she told him and with one final thrust Rey heard him cry out her name and spill his seed into her. Following his climax, Kylo collapsed on top of her and gasped for air as he held onto her, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

At some point Kylo became aware that his full weight was on top of her petite body, probably crushing her. He rolled over onto his back and reached over to turn off the lighting then reached over and pulled her to him. Rey lied on her side, her back was pressed against Kylo's broad chest and his arms were wrapped around her body. He had pulled a blanket around them, they were ready for sleep.

"I love you too, Rey," he whispered to her through the darkness. He kissed her cheek then laid his head down next to hers, she felt his warm breath tickle the back of her neck and she quietly giggled. He tightened his hold and ordered, "Go to sleep."

Rey closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as he held her close to him. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, with no worry of what the future held for them and the decisions that would have to be made come morning.


End file.
